Media devices, such as a set top box, are configured to receive numerous program content streams from a content service provider. The program content streams are provided over a content delivery system. Examples of content delivery systems include a satellite content distribution system or a cable content distribution system.
A user may configure their media device to tune to particular program content of interest. Program events in the selected program content may then be presented on a display and/or stored in a digital video recorder (DVR) or the like.
Media devices typically include a “history buffer” that temporarily stores currently received portions of the currently presented program event. The history buffer allows a user to pause and/or rewind presentation of the program event. However, the amount of stored program content in the history buffer is limited by some predefined amount since the capacity of the history buffer is limited.
Since storage capacity of the history buffer is limited, the user can only rewind the program event by a limited duration. Beyond that duration, the program event will not be available (as it has likely been overwritten with the more recently received portions of the program event). Further, presentation of the program event may only be paused for a limited duration because of the limited storage capacity of the history buffer. At some point, the paused portion of the program event will be lost as more currently received program content overwrites the paused portion of the program event.
If the user retunes their media device to a different program event, the content of the history buffer is also lost. The user cannot return to the previous program event and view previously presented portions of the program event. Further, if the program event concludes and a new program event begins, the concluding program event is lost. The user is not able to rewind back to the previous program event. Also, when the media device is turned off, the content of the history buffer may be lost.
Typically, the user is not able to save any portion of the program content saved in the history buffer because the DVR function is separate from the temporary storage function provided by the history buffer. Even if the media device is configured to save content from the history buffer, the content must be reprocessed and then saved into the DVR.
Digital rights management (DRM) information is typically not stored in the history buffer. Thus, even if portions of the program event content stored in the history buffer could be reconfigured for storage into the DVR, DRM violations may occur. Similarly, parental control setting information is not stored in the history buffer. If portions of the content stored in the history buffer are retrieved and stored into the DVR, parental control violations may occur.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to enhance storage and access to history buffer program event content.